Question: A brown sweater costs $$32$, and a white tie costs $$4$. The brown sweater costs how many times as much as the white tie costs?
Solution: The cost of the brown sweater is a multiple of the cost of the white tie, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$32 \div $4$ $$32 \div $4 = 8$ The brown sweater costs $8$ times as much as the white tie costs.